Soul Eater
by adal.ortiz.5
Summary: El primer día en shibusen
1. chapter 1 El primer día en el shibuse

Primero que nada no lo confundan con Soul Eater Not esta es mi historia y no me jodan XD

Soul Eater

Chapter 1: prologo

-Ho escuche que para llegar a shibusen es necesario subir unjas escaleras casi interminables pero esto es ridículo eh estado subiendo estas escaleras por casi 30 minutos espero que Tadori-Chan y Saito-Kun ya hayan llegado.

Perdón por no presentarme antes mi nombre es Ryuuji.

De repente alguien arrevaza a Ryuuji de la nada y le dice:

-Vamos ya casi llegas.

Ryuuji pensaba que era solo una alucinación pero lo había visto y oído tan real y pensó:

¿Quién será esa chica? Iba muy rápido ¿será una estudiante de shibusen? No, no puede ser de todos modos es una alucinación.

Transcurrieron otros 30 minutos hasta que Ryuuji llega al final de las escaleras.

Ryuuji:por fin llegue a la sima ¡yeah!

Se encontró en el piso una nota que decía:

-Felicidades ya eres oficialmente un estudiante de shibusen debes de ir al salón 3-C firma Maka Albarn.

Ryuuji: ¿Así que no era una alucinación después de todo? Bueno ya que lo veo bien esa chica era un poco linda.

Ryuuji se pone en marcha asía el salón 3-C, al llegar se topa con un tipo que parecía un zombi y le dice:

-¿Técnico o arma?

Ryuuji: (nervioso) O…o…ohayo soy un técnico.

-Toma esto pégatelo en el pecho.

Ryuuji: Ya, ya esta.

-Pasa y encuentra un arma.

Ryuuji pasa y empieza a buscar a Tadori-Chan y a Saito-Kun a lo lejos mira unos picos en una cabeza pelirroja y de inmediato sabe que es Saito-Kun y grita:

Ryuuji: ¡Ey Saito-Kun aquí estoy!

Saito: ¡Ya te vi Ryuuji haya voy!

Ryuuji por fin se encuentra con Saito-Kun su mejor amigo y su arma Ryuuji le pregunta por Tadori-Chan, Saito-Kun no sabia ambos supieron que iba a ser muy difícil encontrarla ya que Tadori-Chan era muy pequeña, Saito-Kun vio a un chico que le estaba coqueteando a una chica, pero la chica no se veía y fueron a investigar antes de que llegaran solo vieron un puñetazo que salio de abajo y le dio a la cara de ese chico y lo tiro al suelo, cuando llegaron Ryuuji y Saito-Kun a la escena ellos se dieron cuenta que era Tadori-Chan que le estaba gritando al chico.

Tadori: ¡No por nada me apodan "Tigre-Compacto".

Ryuuji interviene y le grita a Tadori-Chan:

Ryuuji: ¡Basta que te he dicho sobre pelear!

Tadori: (Asustada) Pe…pe…perdón one-san.

Ryuuji: (Serio) No Tadori a lo que me refiero es que es bueno defenderte siempre y cuando haya una razón, bueno ya no hay que hablar de ese tema lo importante es que ya estamos juntos los 3 "El trío implacable de la destrucción".

Ryuuji ya había encontrado su otra arma que es su hermana.

Se hoyo el grito de ese zombi que después de todo supieron que era un maestro, decía:

Maestro: Muy bien se acabo el tiempo de seleccionar un arma o a un técnico cada técnico tiene escrito en un papel que le di el lugar donde estará la habitación de el y su arma si son dos armas que ha seleccionado vayan a la casa 43-DB ahí es donde dormirán.

Tadori: Ryuuji, Saito-Kun hay que irnos será un día duro mañana.

Ryuuji y Saito: Si, si vayámonos ya.

Al llegar a casa los 3 se quedaron profundamente dormidos

Next chapter: El ascenso y el reto ¿con Maka Albarn?

Maka permitirás que esos tipos se salgan con la suya has algo

Maka: si lo are


	2. Chapter 2 : El ascenso y el reto ¿con

Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo espero y lo disfruten

Chapter 2 : El ascenso y el reto ¿con Maka Albarn?

Al día siguiente Ryuuji y los demás se levantaron para asistir a las clases al llegar al salón se toparon con el mismo maestro de la vez pasada y les dice:

Maestro: Pasen adelante.

Al entrar al salón empezó la clase.

Maestro: Muy bien empecemos la clase tal vez unos ya me conocen o ya me habían visto, pero para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Sid pueden llamarme sensei o Sid-Sensei. Para comenzar la clase los voy a clasificar en la clase E.A.T. o N.O.T. para no hacerles el cuento largo si están en la clase N.O.T. quiere decir que son novatos normales y si están en la clasificación E.A.T. son novatos avanzados. Para ayudarme con la clase traje a una alumna de un grado superior su nombre es Maka Albarn.

Maka: Ohayo chicos.

Ryuuji: (Pensando) Esa es la chica de la vez pasada, es extremadamente linda.

Ryuuji se queda viendo a Maka, que tiene una falda escocesa, una gabardina negra, un suéter amarillo, con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde con franjas blancas. Ryuuji se quedaba viendo a Maka y Pensaba:

Ryuuji: Que belle, esos ojos verdes, su piel tan blanca y su pelo amarillo cenizo. ¡Es perfecta!

Ryuuji cambio su cara de atarantado a una de enojo cuando vio que atrás de Maka había un chico era un chico alto con pelo blanco y peinado asía atrás tenia zapatos negros, pantalones negros, una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa roja junto con sus ojos rojos esmeralda y su piel demasiado blanca.

Antes de que Sid-sensei dijiera algo más Ryuuji levanto la mano y dijo:

Ryuuji: Sid-sensei si derroto a Maka ¡podre subir de grado al que esta Maka?

Sid-Sensei: Claro pero primero debes contestar este examen para ver si estas preparado por si ganas estar al día con el aprendizaje.

Ryuuji: ¿¡UN EXAMEN!? Eso es muy tedioso esta bien damelo.

Ryuuji lo contesto todo en menos de 30 segundos.

Ryuuji: Tenga.

Sid-Sensei: Increíble esta todo bien es un 10 y solo venían cosas del grado de Maka estas mas que listo para pelear con Maka.

Ryuuji: ¡Yahu!

Ryuuji se acercaron Maka y le dice:

Ryuuji: No nos hemos presentado formalmente mi nombre es Ryuuji.

Maka se quedo viendo a Ryuuji ya que tenia un vestuario muy raro tenia puesta una camisa de manga larga totalmente negra enfrente tenia tenia dibujada la mascara de shinigami-sama rota, unos pantalones negros, unos tenis negros con rojo de botín con unas cintas celestes y en el cuello una cadena puesta con un anillo y un colgije puesto en esa cadena. Maka se sorprendió al ver a Ryuuji, era un chico alto con ojos amarillos y pelo de emo color azul. Ryuuji se le acerca mucho a Maka casi pegados uno con el otro.

Maka: (Nerviosa) Ho…hola Ryuuji yo…yo soy Maka Albarn.

Ryuuji: Por favor dime Ryuuji-Kun y yo te diré Maka-Chan .

Maka: (Sonrojada) Ok Ryuuji-Ku..Kun.

Ryuuji apunto asía la multitud y le dijo a Maka.

Ryuuji: Maka mira esa enana de aya es mi hermana y mi arma

Tadori: No digas que soy enana One-San.

Maka se queda viendo a esa chica porque se vestía igual de raro que Ryuuji. Llevaba puesto unos zapatos negros, una falda azul, una camisa roja y arriba una chaqueta estilo coreback de color negro con azul. En cuanto como era de físico era pequeña aunque tuviera 12 años un año menor que Ryuuji. Tenia el pelo largo castaño y sus ojos era celestes y su piel el muy blanca.

Maka: ¿Cómo se llama?

Ryuuji: Tadori.

Maka: (gritando a lo lejos) ¡Tadori-Chan! ¿Por qué llevas puesta una chaqueta deportiva? Te verías mejor sin ella.

Tadori: ¡Baka! Es un regalo de mi One-San y yo quiero mucho a mi One-San.

Ryuuji: (Con un tono burlón) Y ese bastardo pelirrojo de aya es mi otra arma y mi mejor amigo se llama Saito-Kun.

Saito: (con tono burlón) Tú también eres un bastardo emo flow.

Maka también piensa que se vestía muy raro tenia puesta una camiseta amarilla con unos símbolos en frente y en la espalda unas alas de ángel dibujadas muy decoradas, unos pantalones verdes con unos tenis que parecían como si les hubiera vomitado un unicornio en ellos (tenia muchos colores). En cuanto al físico tenia un poco de músculos era alto su pelo era rojo y peinado de puntas era aperlado de piel y sus ojos eran rojos.

Maka: bueno entonces creo que ya es hora de empezar la pelea ¿no crees?

Ryuuji: Si claro Maka-Chan.

Maka: Entonces trae tus armas.

Ryuuji: No son necesarias yo te puedo ganar sin problemas pero oye bien esto Maka-Chan si no puedo matar a mi oponente por lo menos lo dejo inconsciente.

Maka: Vale entendí ¡AYA VOY! Soul transformación.

Maka le da la orden a Soul para transformarse y atacar.

Ryuuji: Así que ese chico es una guadaña igual que Tadori-Chan. Se como lidiar con las guadañas.

Maka le da un tajo a Ryuuji con su guadaña pero Ryuuji desaparece Maka empieza a buscarlo y estaba parado arriba de la guadaña Ryuuji salta y le da una patada a Maka en la cara, Maka contra ataca por la espalda.

Ryuuji: Que sucio atacar por la espalda.

Ryuuji bloquea el ataque, le quita la guadaña a Maka y la avienta al suelo, después le da un puñetazo en la cara y sale volando cayendo en el suelo Ryuuji se acerca donde esta Maka, Soul deja su forma de arma y se atraviesa entre Maka y Ryuuji:

Soul: Si vas a golpear a Maka primero tienes que pasar por encima de mi.

Ryuuji: Dije que por lo menos iba a dejar a mi enemigo inconsciente y tu también eres un enemigo.

Ryuuji agarra a Soul por el cuello y lo pone contra la pared y con la otra mano y lo empezó a golpearlo, la cara de Ryuuji y su actitud cambio parecía un loco por completo, cuando Soul perdió la conciencia lo solto y levanto a Maka de la camiseta:

Ryuuji:-le sonrie- Seamos amigos Maka-Chan.

Maka:-le sonrie-Claro Ryuuji-Kun.

Ryuuji avienta a Maka hacia arriba y le da un puñetazo estilo karate, la deja inconsciente y todo termina.

Sid-Sensei: Felicidades Ryuuji has subido de grado ahora estarás en el salón de Maka junto con tus armas, por mientras hazme el favor de llevarlos en la enfermería o con el profesor stein esta en el salón 3-C.

Ryuuji: Vale ¡TADORI-CHAN, SAITO-KUN AYUDENME CON SOUL!

Tadori y Saito: Vale aya voy.

Ryuuji,Tadori y Saito llevaban a Soul y a Maka cargados, Maka recobra la conciencia y ve que Ryuuji la esta cargando:

Maka: Ryuuji-Kun te odio.

Ryuuji: Si Maka también te quiero yo.

Ryuuji se acerca a la cara de Maka y le da un beso en su labio superior Maka se sonroja y se desmaya otra vez.

Saito: Ryuuji no hagas eso.

Ryuuji: Saito-Kun es la indicada.

Saito: ¿Seguro?

Ryuuji: Si, claro que si.

Llegan al salón de stein y Ryuuji abre la puerta de una patada.

Ryuuji: Profesor stein-Kun ¿puede atender a Maka-Chan?

Stein: ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Ryuuji: Peleamos y si yo ganaba iba a estar en el grado de Maka soy de primer grado y la venci.

Todos se quedaron impactados y stein como siempre saca su cigarro y se lo fuma, un chico peli azul se levanto de su asiento y un chico con unas rayas en su cabeza dicen:

-Te destruiré maldito por lastimar a Maka.

Ryuuji: (con cara de desinteresado) ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

Black Star: Niajajaja yo soy tu dios Black Star.

Kid: Yo soy Death the Kid.

Ryuuji: ¿Black Star? Deberías llamarte mono asimétrico y ¿Death the Kid? Si eres un tipo asimétrico con esas 3 rayas blancas en tu pelo.

Black Star y kid pusieron la cara de"te voy a matar bastardo" pero antes de que hicieran algo Ryuuji lanzo una ondeas de alma en forma de rayo y los dejo inconscientes a ambos.

Ryuuji: Si no quieren correr con la misma suerte salgan todos.

El salón se vació en un instante, Stein curo a Maka, Soul, Black Star y kid las clases se reanudaron.

Stein: Bueno después de ese incidente y de una charla con shinigami-sama démosle una bienvenida a 3 alumnos nuevos Ryuuji preséntate.

Ryuuji: buenos días perdón por las amenazas y el problema que hice es que estaba preocupado por Maka-Chan.

Maka se sonrojo.

Ryuuji: Mi nombre es Ryuuji soy un técnico y estoy aquí porque derrote a Maka-Chan.

Stein: Siguiente.

Tadori: Buenos días mi nombre es Tadori y soy hermana y arma de Ryuuji.

Stein: siguiente.

Saito: Que onda Soy Saito soy el mejor amigo de Ryuuji y su arma.

Stein: ¿Se pueden transformar? Para ver como son en forma de arma.

Ryuuji: Claro Tadori, Saito Transformación.

Saito se transformo en unos guantes de metal con tela blanca en los dedos y unas cadenas que iban por sus brazos de Ryuuji se amarraban en un coyar que el tenia en su cuello.

Ryuuji: Estos son los guantes que apodo guantes X si quieren saber que hace tendran que pelear contra mi, Tadori transformación.

Tadori: Vale.

Tadori se transforma en una guadaña transparente.

Ryuuji: Esta es la guadaña del tiempo tiene ese nombre porque su forma no esta bien definida.

Maka, Black Star y Kid: ¡PELEA CONTRA MI!

Ryuuji: Vale peleare contra todos mañana en la arena de pelea.

Suena el timbre de salida y todos se retiran a sus casas.

Next Chapter: El masacré de la locura

Las caras de Maka y Ryuuji estaban muy juntas sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando….

XD los deje con la emoción


	3. Chapter 3: El amasacre interminable

Etto...aquí esta la siguiente parte, ya he acabado toda la historia en mí cuaderno pro no he podido subirlas porque la escuela me consume. Bueno espero y lo disfruten

Chapter 3: El amascre interminable

Ryuuji y los demás se despiertan y se alistan para salir a la calle temprano, a todos se les hacia raro ver que se levantaran temprano en un sábado. Llegaron a la arena lo mas rápido posible, al llegar a la arena ya los estaban esperando Black Star, Maka, Kid y chrona.

Saito se sorprendio al ver que casi toda death city había ido a verlos pelear, porque escucharon el rumor que en esa arena se encontraba el sobrino de Stein y el alumno de Tezcatiploca. 

Black Star: Niajajaja pensaba que no vendrían por temor a su Dios Black Star.

Tsubaki: Black Star clámate no es bueno que los provoques.

Kid: ¿Qué no has visto lo que le ha hecho a Maka? 

Soul: ¡Te matare por haber lastimado a Maka!

Ryuuji toleraba todo lo que le decían pero al oír la voz de Soul estallo.

Ryuuji: Saito-Kun, Tadori-Chan, ¡transformación!

Chrona: No se como lidiar con esto.

Todos lo chicos dieron la orden para que se transformaran y se pusieron en guardia.

Ryuuji: A ver haber a ¿Quién destruiré primero? A ese mono asimétrico o a ese emo con tres líneas asimétricas.

Ryuuji ataca con su puños a Black Star pero el lo bloquea con su espada demoníaca, saca unas sombras de bajo de la tierra y atacan a Ryuuji, Ryuuji las esquiva y contra ataca con una patada, le da en la cara a Black usa la guadaña y le atraviesa el estomago a Black, cae desmayado en el piso. Tsubaki deja su forma de arma y se acerca asía donde esta Black.

Tsubaki: -Llorando- ¡que le has hecho a Black Star!

Ryuuji: ¿es una pelea no? En una pelea si pierdes mueres y si ganas vives así

De simple, pero por desgracia lo deje con vida llevalo con Stein.

Ryuuji: Ya me decise de uno quedan tres, el siguiente será ese emo asimétrico.

Ryuuji voltea a ver a kid con una cara de diversión.

Ryuuji: Vamos sigues tu asimétrico de pacotilla.

Kid se le adelanta y le empieza a disparar, Ryuuji le lanza la guadaña mientras Kid la esquivada Ryuuji se coloco frente a el y puso su brazos a 180° con las palmas extendidas.

Ryuuji: ¡Fuego de brujas!

De su palma delantera salio un fuego azul y de su palma trasera un fuego rojo, le alcanza a dar a Kid lo quema y cae al duelo.

Paty. Vuelve a su forma humana, toma a Liz. Y apunta asía Ryuuji, la guadaña que lanzo regresa como un boomerang y golpea a Paty. Donde tiene sujetada a Liz. Ryuuji va por su guadaña, al momento de agacharse Kid lanza el cañón de la muerte, Ryuuji absorbe el ataque con sus guantes, al instante contra ataca y deja tirado a Kid en el suelo.

Ryuuji: Seguirás tu Chona.

Chrona: No se como lidiar con esto,no,si se como lidiar con esto tengo que matarte.

Chrona cambia su cara de asustada a la de una psicópata y lanza un ataque con forma de onda negra, Ryuuji la corta como si fuera papel.

Ryuuji: ¿Quieres jugar con la locura? Yo también.

La cara de Ryuuji cambia de serio a un sádico masoquista como la vez anterior, Ryuuji le da un golpe con su guadaña a Chrona, lo bloquea con la palma de su mano, Ragnarock da un grito ensordecedor pero Ryuuji lo ignora como si ni escuchase nada, Ryuuji le da un golpe a Chrona en la cara y la desploma por los aires.

Ryuuji: Esto es muy aburrido Saito-Kun, resonancia.

Saito: Estas seguro si lo hacemos podrías…

Ryuuji: No me importa resonancia.

Los guantes cambian de forma a unos rojos con llamas rojas con llamas amarillas y en el lado de las muñecas inferiores aparecen unos cartuchos con unas perforaciones, Ryuuji extiende sus brazos y los cruza en forma de X.

Ryuuji: Doble fuego de brujas.

De esas perforaciones que tenia en los cartuchos empieza a salir una llama negra con blanco que salían asía Ryuuji, todos pensaban que Ryuuji no podía usar la resonancia todavía y de un jalón las llamas se apagan y salen por las palmas de las manos una llama azul marino y una llama rojo esmeralda disparo asía Chrona y termino todo para ella.

Ryuuji: La ultima que queda eres tu Maka-Chan, da lo mejor de ti –le sonríe-.

Maka: ¡Soul cazador de demonios!

Soul: Maka eso solo funciona con demonios.

Maka:-Temerosa- Es un demonio vi su alma, es todo un desastre locura por todas partes.

Soul activa el cazador de demonios y Maka va a darle un ataque con toda su fuerza pero Ryuuji lo bloquea, Maka retrocede y se prepara para atacar.

Ryuuji: Con que ese es el cazador de demonios veamos si lo puedo usar yo también puedo hacerlo.

Tadori activa el cazador de demonios a la perfección.

Ryuuji: Buen trabajo ahora a mejorarlo.

El color del caza demonios cambia de su color transparente a un oscuro con puntos brillantes simulando el espacio.

Ryuuji: Vale, vale lo llamare el cazador de técnicos.

Maka se sorprende al ver la facilidad que copio el cazador de demonios y lo mejoro. Ryuuji corría asía Maka, Ryuuji ataco con el cazador de técnicos, Maka lo cubre pero venia con tanta fuerza que la puso contra la pared, Ryuuji le dio una descarga eléctrica a Maka con la guadaña y la tiro al piso.

Ryuuji:-Sorprendido-¿con que esto hace el cazador de técnicos? Da mas fuerza al ataque y descargas eléctricas, que mas da, Tadori-Chan, Saito-Kun, ya pueden volver a su forma humana.

Tadori y Saito: Vale, vale.

Maka con su último aliento vio que Ryuuji se le acercaba, Maka pensaba que era su fin cuando Soul intervino.

Soul:-Furioso- ¡No dejare que toques a Maka!

Ryuuji:-Tranquilo- Calmado no le haré nada además es una pelea no hay que ponerse así.

Soul no escucho a Ryuuji, lo ataco con su brazo en forma de guadaña Ryuuji lo esquiva y le pone sus dedos en el cuello de Soul.

Ryuuji: ¡Bang!

Soul cae al suelo en forma de guadaña.

Soul:-Curioso-¿Qué pasa porque no puedo volver a mi forma humana?

Ryuuji: Veras tengo muchas habilidades como técnico una de ellas es que puedo convertir cualquier arma a mi voluntad el efecto durara cinco minutos después volverás a la

Normalidad y te desmayaras.

Ryuuji deja a Soul en el suelo y se acerca de nuevo a Maka.

Ryuuji: Maka-Chan levántate la pelea ya acabo.

Maka:-Aun en el suelo- No me digas Maka-Chan aun mas te detesto, te odio.

Ryuuji se sienta a un lado de Maka la recarga en el, le toma las manos y le acerca su cara a ella.

Maka:-Sonrojada-¿Qué haces? no vayas a hacer nada.

Ryuuji:-Sonrojado-Maka-Chan quiero confesarte algo que tengo dentro de mi.

Maka:-Sonrojada- Pues dilo ya.

Ryuuji:-Temeroso: Bueno quiero decirte que… ¡tú me gustas! Degusta do de ti Maka Albarn ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Maka:-sorprendida- Esto no me lo esperaba pero por ese motivo quise pelear contigo para… estar a tu nivel ser como tu yo también te amo Ryuuji, si Ryuuji-kun quiero se tu novia.

Ambos se besan, Maka estaba desconcertada pero a la vez feliz, el cuerpo de Maka ya no le aguantó mas y se desmayo cuando se despertó en el cuarto de Ryuuji.

Ryuuji: Hola Maka-Chan dormiste mucho, un día entero.

Maka: Si dormí mucho ¿¡ Que un día entero!? No Soul me va a matar Bye Ryuuji Nos vemos mañana.

Ryuuji: Maka-Chan ¿Qué tal si mañana salimos a entrenar?

Maka: si Ryuuji-Kun nos vemos mañana, te amo.

Ryuuji: Bye Maka-Chan también te amo yo.

.


End file.
